Black Night
by IvyBane444
Summary: The Strawhats are in for quite an adventure when a black cat crosses their path. But it's no ordinary cat. This cat will end up helping them defeat the man who wants it all,rule it all. With the cat as dark as night.
1. Black Cat

"Hey look I see land," Usopp shouted from the main mast.

"Yep straight ahead!" The captain Luffy said looking out over the water.

/

A black cat walked happily on the railing of the port not aware of the incoming pirate ship. She was interrupted as the ship almost hit her as it landed.

"How rude," the cat said looking up at the ship only to stop once she noticed the flag and painting on the sail. Then a weird looking kid jumped down gripping his hat to his head. A small reindeer looking thing landing next to him.

"Yes finally on land!" Luffy said.

"So bright and warm." Chopper said looking at his surroundings. Luffy or to the cat a strange man with a weird grin, took a step forward hitting the black cat on the head and surprisingly knocking her unconciouse.

"Whoops," Luffy said picking up the cat then going back onboard only to get started from the other crew members.

"Luffy what did you do!" Nami shouted as Sangi took the cat away from him.

"I'm going to go prepare some food and water for when it wakes up." Sangi said taking the cat I to the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to go look for some MEAT!" Luffy said once again hopping off the ship and running into town.

"What an idiot," Nami said before joining Sangi in the kitchen. Nami walked in to see Sangi cooking and the cat resting on a pillow that was set on the table. Nami walked over and sat down while petting the cats back. Soon the sweet smell of food cooking filled the room and the cat started to stir.

"Have a nice nap." Nami said scratching the cat behind the ears.

"Yup." The cat said smiling. Both crew members froze.

"It talks." Nami said," Well I shouldn't be surprised because Chopper talks too but seriously a cat."

"Not necessarily," the cat said.


	2. My Big Brother

**Last Chapter:**

 **" It talks," Nami said," I mean I shouldn't be surprised because Chopper talks too but seriously a cat."**

 **"Not necessarily," The cat said.**

 **/**

There was a pop sound and where the cat was their now sat a girl. She had black hair, with little ears poking out. She wore a black choker around her neck, with a black long sleeve shirt, and a pink skirt on that ended at her thighs. She wasn't wearing any shoes and also had a black fluffy tail.

"Hey my name is December but you can call me Dece," the girl said smiling.

"What the! What are you!" Nami shouted pointing at Dece.

"Well...," Dece started taking the food from Sanji," I'm human but I accidentally ate the Meow Meow Fruit." Dece said taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"The Meow Meow Fruit?" Nami questioned.

"Yup, that makes me part cat!" Dece said wolfing some more food.

"you sure are hungry." Sanji said.

"Yeh I haven't eaten for a day or so now." Dece said biting down on a piece of meat.

"Well at least you have food now." Sanji said," and I can make as much of it as you want."

"Thanks Dece said smiling. Then they heard the door and they all looked towards the door as it started to open. Through the door came Zoro and Usopp.

"Don't worry the brave Captain Usopp has arrived!" Usopp yelled from behind Zoro. Zoro took a few steps up and stood at the head of the table.

"Who the hell is this," Zoro said pointing at Dece.

"She's the cat,"Nami said," the cat that Luffy brought on board when he almost flattened her."

"Hi," Dece said waving her hand.

"Did she eat a devil fruit like Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"Yeh I ate the Meow Meow Fruit," Dece said.

"Not surprising, I'm going to go take a nap," Zoro said walking back out onto the deck.

"Well Dece how old are you?" Nami asked.

"I'm 18," Dece said biting the last of the meat off the bone.

"Really where are your parents?" Nami asked.

"Don't have any, but I am waiting for my _big brother_ to come back," Dece said.

"Where did he go?" Usopp asked this time.

"He arrived with pirates a two years ago." Dece said.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **A White Beard pirate ship landed at the harbor.**

 **"Everyone hide!" A man shouted as he ran inside. But a certain black haired girl was too far away to hear the man as she walked down to the harbor to feed the birds. As the girl neared the harbor she ran I to something and she fell to the ground.**

 **"I'm sorry sir," she said rubbing her head. Then she looked up at the man in front of her and she froze. He had a White Beard tattoo on his arm.**

 **"Oh your going to be sorry kid," He said laughing then picking her up by the collar. Her vision was starting to get blurry when she's felt the hand release her collar and she fell into someone's open arms.**

 **"How many times have I told you idiots not to pick on kids." A male voice said. Once she regained her breath she looked up to see who was holding her. The man had long black hair and freckles on his cheeks, and he had a wide toothy grin.**

 **"Hey are you okay?" He asked looking down at the girl. She reluctantly nodded.**

 **"Whats your name?" He asked smiling down at her.**

 **"I'm December." The girl squeaked out looking towards the ground.**

 **"Do you mind if I call you Dece, it's a lot easier than December." He said. The girl couldn't help but look up at his smile.**

 **"Sure, what's your name?" She asked smiling at the man.**

 **The man chuckled a little," I'm Portgas D. Ace."**


	3. Knocked In The HeadAgain

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Sure, what's** **your** **name?" The girl asked smiling up at the man.**

 **The man chuckled a little," I'm Portgas D. Ace."**

 **/**

 **Flashback Continues**

 **Ace set Dece back on the ground.**

 **"So why is a little girl like you running around the dock alone?" He asked rubbing her head.**

 **"I was on my way to feed the birds like I do every day." Dece said hitting his hand away.**

 **"But why didn't anyone from your family come with you?" He asked.**

 **"BecauseIdonthaveany," Dece mumbled.**

 **"What was that," Ace said.**

 **"Because I don't have any." Dece said clearly this time.**

 **"Well how about I be your new big brother, I already have a little brother so why not a sister." Ace said starting to laugh.**

 **Dece smiled and started to laugh along with Ace,"Yeah that sounds nice."**

 **Flashback Ends**

"Hey, hey Dece you their." Nami said waving he hand in front of Dece's face.

"Oh sorry just thinking of past memories," Dece said rubbing her head.

"About what, your brother." Nami said.

"Yeh but I don't really want to talk about it." Dece said.

"But," Usopp started.

"No," Usopp was cut off by Sanji," you heard her she doesn't feel like talking about it leave the poor girl alone."

"You know, I'm not helpless." Dece said crossing her arms.

"I know but your just so pretty I wouldn't want them bothering you." Sangi said with hearts in his eyes.

"Dece could you at least tell us his name." Robin said from the corner.

Dece internally groaned, because she knew Ace had a bounty on his head and she would be a criminal if she declared she had any relation or friendship with him," I forgot," Dece said clearly lying.

"Come on, it's okay you can tell us." Usopp mocked.

"Ugh fine, his name is Ace." Dece said crossing g her arms.

"You mean Portgas D. Ace right?" Robin asked.

"Yup that's him, my big brother." Dece smiled.

"Well Ace is a really nice guy unlike his little brother." Nami half laughed.

"Wait you know his little brother!" Dece yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

"Calm down, his little brother is our captain." Sangi said.

"Really what's he like," Dece said her smile growing bigger by the second.

"Well." Sangi started but was cut off because of some crashing outside.

It was Choppers voice that they heard once the crashing stopped," we're back!" He Luffy don't eat all of it yet!" Everyone inside they kitchen let out a little laugh.

"Now you can meet him instead." Sangi said opening the door and stepping outside. Dece walked outside the kitchen with everyone behind her only to be face to face with the same shoe that knocked her out earlier. Luffy had jumped and yet again had hit Dece on the head.

"Luffy!"Sangi yelled getting ready to strangle him.


	4. Join The Crew

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Now you can meet him instead," Sanji said opening the door and stepping outside. Dece walked outside the kitchen with everyone behind her only to be face to face with the same shoe that knocked her out earlier. Luffy had jumped and yet again had hit Dece on the head.**

 **"Luffy!" Sanji yelled getting ready to strangle him.**

 **/**

"what what did I do?" Luffy asked looking confused at his crew. "You idiot! You hit her again#" Nami said helping Dece off the ground.

"Its okay I mean last time I was smaller so it was worse, now it's just a bump." Dece said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah!" Luffy shouted pointing at Dece," who are you!"

"The person you just stepped on idiot!" Dece yelled hitting Luffy on the head.

"Owww," Luffy grumble drumming the forming bump.

"You deserved it," Dece said folding her arms.

"Oh your so beautiful when you beat down on other people Dece," Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Well nice meeting you," Dece said walking over to the side of the ship. As she jumped off she transformed into her cat form landing perfectly on her feet then she began to walk away.

"Wait that was cool!" Luffy shouted hopping off the side and started to chase Dece," Come here kitty kitty."

"What an idiot," Nami said walking over to the side to watch the new entertainment. After maybe five minutes Luffy managed to catch Dece, getting a lot of scratches in the midst of it all. Luffy jumped back up to the deck of his ship with a wriggling cat in his hands.

"Puts me down!" Dece hissed as she once again tried to claw Luffy's hands only to again fall short.

"I want to ask you a question," Luffy said placing Dece down on the deck in front of him.

"And what would that be?" Dece questions as she turned back into her human form with her arms crossed and sending a death glare at Luffy. Who didn't seem to notice it.

"Join my crew," Luffy said.

Dece looked at him dumbfounded as the rest of his crew stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Whaat why would you want me to join your crew?" Dece asked.

A grin spread across Luffy's face," Because your cool!"

/

 _Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter but their might not be another chapter for a while because I'm going through some writers block. Which is a pain in the butt. So I might not update for a while but if you have any ideas please review or PM me. Thank you! :)_


	5. More Pirates

**"What why would yo want me to join your crew?" Dece asked.**

 **A grin spread across Luffy's face," Because your cool!"**

* * *

"Okay you are insane," Dece said placing in front of him," and besides I have to wait here."

"Why do ya have to wait here?" Luffy asked.

"Waiting for my brother." Dece said placing her hand on her forehead clearly irritated.

"Oh come on, please, please, please, please, please," Luffy begged," Besides maybe you might see him." Dece stood their thinking.

"You know I don't really see any harm from joining...oh wait," Dece said stopping in front of Luffy," the marines who are probably after you, and you seem like the person who just loves to start fights!" Dece yelled," just..just let me think about it. If it's a mess I'll be here at the docks at noon, if not then I'll never show up." Dece walked over to the side of the boat and hopped off not stopping to look back and not quitting her waving till she was out of site.

* * *

Dece pov:

I walked through the streets headed for central park but for some reason the town was empty.

"Miss. Cooper, are you there?" I asked knocking on her door. I heard clicks and I was quickly dragged inside by someone shaking hand.

"What on earth were you doing out there?" Miss. Cooper asked examining my face.

"Well I want to know what's with the town, absolutely no one's outside." I said crossing my arms.

"Did you not hear, pirates are here at the docks." She said looking around the streets

I laughed," Miss. Cooper those pirates are harmless."

"What do you mean their the chucky pirates" She said shaking in the doorway. I heard laughter coming closer."You should really go and hide." she closed the door in my face. I suddenly felt tow arms clasp around my forearms, and lifted me a little. I started flailing hoping I'd hit the body but I had no such luck.


	6. Red Nosed Captain

_"why can't I hit them!_ " I internally screamed never stopping my relentless kicks. The laughter I had heard from Mrs. Cooperstown doorway was right behind me, and I heard a little plop as though body parts were reconnecting.

"stop trying cause you cant hit me I ate the chop chop fruit." A man said laughing from behind me.

"Let me you crazy man!" I said turning my head but when I saw his face I froze," _Great it's Captain Buggy."_ I thought. I let out a sigh as I began to shrink. I felt his hands let go and I hit the ground on all fours.

"She has devil fruit powers!" Some of the men behind Buggy yelled their eyes widened. I ran away through the alleys as fast as I could, I had to get back to the straw hats.

Purupurupuru. Purupurupurupuru. Click.

"Do you have her yet?" A dark gruff voice asked from the transponder snail.

"No," Buggy groaned annoyed by the lackeys dancing around him," She has devil fruit powers now."

Buggy heard a groan from the other side of the transponder snail,"That makes my job more difficult."

"Why is she so important anyways?" Buggy asked turning to walk down the street back to his ship.

"None of your business, she's just going to be a stab in my side the stronger she gets." Said the man with a raspy breaking voice.

"What do you want me to do now **?"** Buggy asked.

"Destroy the town," The man paused," the girl along with it."

A smile spread across Buggy's face as he let out a little laugh," They'll go out with a flash." Click. "Load the Buggy balls!" Buggy cried as he stood on the bow of his ship.

* * *

Dece was running as fast as she could. With how strong she was now she wouldn't be able to defeat Buggy." _Their my only chance."_ She thought to herself as she jumped over a barrel. She over estimated her jump and her right leg smashed into a rusty metal rim on the barrel, and her right leg along with the rest of her body smashed into the concrete leaving a small indent.

"Damn, why is this happening now." she groaned as she continued towards the docks. Dece was only stopped by a large boom coming from behind her closer to the city and the other docks on the far side of the island."Oh no," Dece whispered in horror as she watched part of the city. Her home. The only place she knew and loved burst into crimson flames. She stood their frozen. The only things she could see and hear were the screams of the people crying over the ashes of their loved ones that couldn't escape the fires and the dark clouds of smoke turning the bright blue sky into a cold gray wasteland above the city.


	7. Part of the Family

**Back at the Straw Hats ship**

All the straw hat crew members were doing their own thing around the Merry. Luffy was sitting on the railing with Ussop and Chopper all had fishing rods in hand.

"Do you really think Dece will want to join us?" Chopper asked looking at his friends.

"Shishishishishishi," Luffy laughed," Yeah she will, I know it." Chopper looked up at him with doubt.

"How are you so sure?" Usopp asked looking at his captain also with doubt.

"I just know," Luffy smiled at the two," Who wouldn't want to join our crew." Luffy's fishing rod started to shake and pull him closer to the water.

"Fish, reel it in!" Usopp and Chopper yelled trying to help their captain."

* * *

Sooner than I realized I was at the docks were the straw hat ship sat, waiting to departure. Dece turned back into her normal human form as she approached closer to the ship. I had to lighten the weight I put on my right leg.

I hobbled over as close as I could still feeling comfortable that I wouldn't trip and fall into the water. I looked up and saw someone leaning on the railing closet to me," Sanji!" I yelled. He turned his head and looked over the side.

A big grin spread across his face," Dece, it's lovely to see you!" He yelled down.

"I need help up, can you help me!" She yelled to Sanji. He jumped down immediately after hearing the girls request.

"Happy to help." he said. He picked her up princess style and lept into the air. He landed on the deck and gently set her back on her feet.

"Thank you," she said a slight pink tint on her cheeks from the unusual interaction.

"Hey Dece!" Luffy yelled running over to her,?" Did you come to join me crew?"

"No I-" She was cut off by Chopper.

"You don't look very good are you okay?" He asked walking a little closer to get a good look at the girl.

"Never mind me," She said stepping back and wincing as she pressed down on her leg,"You have to stop Captain Buggy from destroying the town, he'll blow it to pieces and he'll hurt everyone in the town."

"You mean the weird guy with the big red nose?" Luffy asked starring at Dece.

"Yes," Dece said unsure of what Luffy intended to do if he were to do anything at all.

"Are you wanting to become my nakama?" Luffy asked.

Dece was silent. She hadn't even thought about it yet. Did she want to join his crew? _They seem like really nice people, their all really nice and friendly. They are good people._ She thought," Yes I would like to join your crew, but what are you going to do about Buggy."

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Luffy shouted hitting his fists together," No one messes with my nakama!" he used the railing of the ship to fling himself off the ship.

Zoro, and Sanji began to follow," Wait I'm coming with you." I said taking a step forward. I winced and knelt down resting my right leg on the wood of the ship.

Chopper ran over to me and Sanji stopped," Dece it looks like you broke your shin," Chopper said examining my leg," Sanji can you help me take her to the girls bedroom room."

"Come on Dece," Sanji said picking her up off the ground and brings her into the girls room and lays her down on robin's bed. Chopper followed in with his bag first aid supplies. Dece tried to get up but Sanji held her shoulder down," Your hurt so you need to stay here and rest."

"Sanji get off me I have to help protect my home," Dece tried to push his arms but she had little success.

"No Dece you wont be able help," Chopper stood at her side," Even if you had the best intentions you wouldn't be able to help them at this point." Sanji felt Dece relax so he let his arms fall to his sides. Their was barrage of explosions coming from the city.

"Fine," Dece said balling her hands into fists," Just Sanji please don't let Buggy kill anymore innocent people." Dece looked up into his eyes.

"Yes my beautiful angle!" He shouted running out of the room hearts once again in his eyes," I won't let anybody else get hurt, don't worry Dece leave it to me."

"Here," Chopper said holding out a small green ball towards Dece," This with help ease the pain but your going to feel tired so it's most likely your going to fall asleep." I reached out took the green ball and swallowed. It tasted like cotton candy. Dece's eyes began to feel heavy as she was soon shrouded in darkness and the world cut off from her as she drifted into a worry free and peaceful sleep.


End file.
